A New Exorcist
by Maj156
Summary: The Black Order has a new Exorcist. But is that such a good thing. His name is Gunji and he's from Tokyo, more like Toshima. No one has heard about it but it scares them all half to death considering how this man acts. They wonder what happened to make him that way. Read how they try to deal with him and how he becomes an Exorcist. Review, plz. Warning! Language, blood, and gore.


**Hello, I'm here to present another -Man story. This one is a crossover. The only character in this story will be Gunji. If you don't know who that is... well you should read the manga first. This story really has no purpose, just a random thing I thought of. What would happen in Gunji became an Exorcist. Well everyone, Akuma, Noah and Exorcist alike would be SCREWED! HAHA. I hope that this story is going to be good. But if not... oh well. Tho I do appreciate reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man or TNC. To bad... Oh and please excuse my spelling and grammar errors... if there are any...**

* * *

Chapter 1

A blond man walked thru the halls of a large black building. He was lost, but that was pretty easy considering how this place was so fucking huge! What kind of building had 36 floors above ground and 24 underground? That's just stupid and so weird. He didn't understand. He continued walking getting strange looks everywhere he went. What bothered him was the fact that none of them bothered to even ask if he was lost or needed some help. Not that he would have excepted but the gesture was always nice. But no, they had to be rude and stare at him like he was from some kind zoo or something. Living in a zoo might be nice. With all the wild animals and the dangerous ones. Lovely. Getting to possibly scare the humans. Hmm... maybe he should have joined a zoo instead. That may have been more intertaining. It just wouldn't pay well but he got free food. Plus he wouldn't be able to kill any one. That was against the rules. Maybe he should have just stayed where he belonged. Working as an Execustioner.

"Sir, are you lost?" Came a voice to the blondes left. He turned to see a shorter woman with long greenish colored hair. That was definetly a strange hair color. Nothing he had ever seen. Black, yellow, blue, red, and silver, but never green. Definetly strange. He looked at her for a long moment causing her to squrm alittle under his gaze. He smiled alittle, but much to her dismay it was a demented smile.

"Yes I am quite lost, do you mind helping me?" He said with a strange tone and that same demented smile. She laughed nervously.

"Sure, where do you need to go? You don't look like your from around here."

"Oh I'm not. Just recently came here. Unfortuently I got lost, which by the way... WHY IN HELL'S NAME IS THIS PLACE SO FUCKING HUGE?" He screamed. She flinched.

"Um, sir you needn't shout and as for the size, we need something fairly large to hold Hevlaska and all the people working here."

"Right. So I'm looking for someone. A Mr. Komui Lee." The man said with that demented smile again. For some reason this man reminded the girl of someone but she couldn't be certain. Then a thought struck her.

"Sir, how did you get in here?"

"Hmm... The window." He said casually. She gaped at him in shock. Thru the window?

"That's impossible. We have alarms on every floor."

"Hmm... Your security sucks then if I got in coz I'm lousy at sneaking." He said with a strange giggle.

"Right well I'll have to tell brother this. Please come this way and I'll take you to see the man you are looking for."

"Thank you, kind lady." He said laughing at her. He seriously gave her the creeps.

* * *

Allen walked thru the halls of the Black Order trying to find something to do. He hadn't felt like going to the training grounds and getting his ass whooped by Kanda, or to the library to get bugged by Lavi. He really didn't feel like eating either, which was strange but some times happened. He was walking when he saw Lenalee. He smiled and went to call her when he noticed something else. There was someone else with her that he had never seen before. He had long blond hair hiding most of his face. He was pale and he had a strange and creepy smile on his face. His outfit was very strange. It was a red hoodie with the hood up and the sleeves rolled up and unzipped but that was the only thing that he was wearing. And he had strange black tattooes covering his upper chest. On his hands were bandages with flame tattooes coming out from. He was a strange character that just from looking at him from 15 feet gave Allen a strange and creepy feeling. He walked up to the couple and when Lenalee saw him she seemed relieved.

"Hello Allen-kun!" She said with a smile.

"Hello Lenalee-chan. Who is this?" He said refering to the strange blonde.

"Um... I don't actually know his name." The blonde looked at her and then smiled.

"That's alright. You don't need to know. Who are you?" He said looking at Allen.

"Allen Walker."

"What's with the white hair? Not enough color. MAybe I should paint you beautiful crimson like so many others. Hmm... that would be fun. Shall I try? Ne, ne, ne, ne answer the question white boy!" After that he bust into fits of strange laughter. "Ne, ne ne, why the long faces?" They just stared at him for the longest time. "I don't like you guys. You are such spoil sports. You don't know how to have fun, Kekeke. Maybe I shall teach you. Ne, ne, ne, ne, lets play a game!" He started laughing again. Allen and Lenalee looked at each other for a long moment and both thought the same thing: _Who is this freak and why is he here? _"Kekekekek!" And he kept laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"What's so funny?" Came a new voice. The blonde stopped laughing and looked at the new arrival. He had dark red hair that hung fairly low in his face. He wore an eyepatch and a headband. The blonde walked up to him and towered over him and got right in the red heads face. Lavi flinched because this guys smelled funny, like blood and death.

"Ne, ne, ne, ne, you look like someone I know. Who are you?" the blonde said with his stange smile. Lavi stood there for a second then broke into a smile. Grabbing the blonde's hand he strated shaking it.

"Hello, My name is Lavi. Actually that's my 49th alias. You must be the new exorcist that Komui was talking about." The blonde almost looked disgusted that Lavi had the nerve to touch him. When Lavi let go the blonde lifted his hand to his face and stared at it like it was something alien. Then he sniffed it. "Blech!" He said turning his head.

"Oi! You fucking made me smell funny!" The blonde said glaring at Lavi. Lavi stared at him and then burst out laughing.

"You are funny!"

"OI! I wasn't trying to be funny! You're going to pay for this!" the blonde roared and started after Lavi. Said red head squeked and ran the oppisite direction with a rather pissed, giant, sadistic blonde running after him.

"AHH! He's worse then Yuu-chan!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Came a random voice. Lavi paled even more then he already was. Soon he had two missed maniacs after him.

"Why me?" he screamed running away. Lenalee and Allen watched in amusement and disbelief for awhile before turning to the other.

"Do you think we should go after them?" Lenalee asked. Allen looked back to where the dissapeared.

"Probably should." He sighed and started walking. They both fairly regreted having to go find them. They didn't want to see what the two maniacs did to poor, sweet Lavi. They did regret leaving Lavi to two vicious dogs. They will see the damages when they get there.

* * *

Komui was starting to get impatient. And that was saying alot becuse the purple haired scientist very rarely got impatient. But he had been waiting for near 3 hours. He had kept himself awake waiting and still nothing. That was prime nap time and he couldn't take a nap. Plus all those 3 hours he had to do work. Unforgivable! This new Exorcist was going to get it. And if he did anything to his precious Lenalee then he was so dead. Deader than a doorknob dead. And he was going to make sure that this was going to happen even if he had to get his hands dirty to accomplish it.

Then he heard the dictinct sound of screams and yelling. He poked his head out to see a certain red headed boy run past with a look of pure terror etched on his face. While his chasers wore looks of pure anger. Well except a blonde that he had never seen before. He looked like you had given a sadistic child a candy bar and he was going to kill somone with it. He was smiling sadisticly then he stuck his tongue out as he ran by. A "Kekeke" could be heard as he ran by. He sent shivers down Komui's spine.

"Um... Kanda stop chasing Lavi!" Not being listened to Komui was getting angry. So he activated Komulin III and sicked him on the three retreating forms. With a sadistic gleam in his eyes he watched as his lovely creation follow the three offenders.

* * *

After 15 minutes of chasing, robots, crazed laughter, one pissed off sister we find everyone in Komui's office with the scientist rubbing his head with a tear in his eyes. Lenalee was still angry, Kanda had stormed off and Lavi looked happy. Allen had seriously gotten tired of all this and the blonde was walking around looking at all the papers on the floor.

"That hurt Lenalee-chan. Why did you hit me?" Komui asked with tears streaming down his face. Lenalee looked at him with hard eyes.

"Brother, there were better ways to handle that situation and Komulin III was not it."

"I'm sorry Lenalee-chan! Just don't hate me!"

"I don't hate you, I'm just angry with you! You've ruined half of the Order and hurt many innocent people! Don't do it again!" She lectured him. The blonde had stopped moving around and was now staring at everyone in general.

"Ne, ne, ne! Lets play another game!" Everyone ignored him. "Oi, oi! Don't ignore me! Stupid people, You are all horrible people! Maybe I should change that! Kill you so I will be rid of you! Kekeke! Lets paint you all in the beautiful color CRIMSON! Fuck yes!" Everyone stared in amazement as he ranted about killing and blood. This guy was seriously psycho! After another 10 minutes of crazed up laughter they all got down to business. Komui was sitting at his desk looking at the crazy blonde. _What made him like this? I don't think that I want to know. _

"Well now that everything has calmed down, I will now introduce our newest Exorcist. His name is Gunji and he comes from Tokyo. He uses a weapon called Metal Knuckle Knifes. He is an expert at killing effectivly and fast. He's very skilled and he seems to follow orders without question. He seems to be an Equipment Type of Innocence user. We will go see Hevlaska -"

"Ne, ne, ne, what is Equipment Type Innocence or whatever and Hevlas-what? I don't get it!" The now identified Gunji asked.

"That 'ne, ne, ne' gets really annoying!" Said Kanda who had showed up again.

"Oi! Don't make fun of me! You want to fucking die? Huh?" Gunji said getting all into Kanda's face. Kanda looked at him in disgust.

"Get out of my face." Kanda said calmly but you could tell that he was pissed. He really didn't want this guy angry at him. He seemed like he liked killing and he would do whatever he could to get the job done and enjoy it to the fullest. Gunji complied and backed off. With a insane grin he looked back to Komui and walked up to him.

"Oi, you never answered my question." He said in a tone that sent shivers down Komui and everyone presents spine.

"Hevlaska will be able to explain further. Hevlaska is an exorcist just like you and she holds the Innocence. We will go see her to evaluate your syncro rate with your Innocence. But first you're going to need an Exorcist outfit. Here." Komui said handing him a black overcoat. Gunji looked at it, then taking off his red hoodie he grabbed the piece of cloth that was being held out to him. Everyone gasped at his tattooes. They were everywhere. Thick black tattooes covered his shoulders and some of his lower back. He put on the coat, pulled up the hood and rolled up the sleeves. He didn't even bother to button the shirt. Everyone knew that it was going to be dangerous but they weren't going to say anything. He seemed capable enough to handle any situation that arose with little effort. Allen was very jealous at the fact that he was taller and much, much more fit then he was. This Gunji was ripped and Allen wanted it. But there was nothing he could do about it.

"Welcome to the Black Order, Exorcist Gunji." Komui said with a smile.

"Ne, ne, ne! Can I dye the coat?"

"Why?"

"I don't like this color, I like crimson!"

"I don't think that you should. Just keep it black but you can keep your red hoodie alright?"

"Fine! Oi, oi, lets go see this Hevlaska so I can get busy painting! Kekeke" He said laughing. Everyone thought the same thing: What had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

**So... Tell me what you think? Please. I hope this is going good. Thank you for reading and review if you want... If not thats fine... I might just sick A pissed Gunji on you... But no worries. Thank you~!**


End file.
